


[podfic] Courage and Compassion Joined

by Chestnut_filly



Series: What Shall We Learn From Our Mothers [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Growing Up, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which young Leia begins to wonder if there is more to being Queen of Alderaan than uncomfortable hairstyles and pretty gowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Courage and Compassion Joined

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Courage and Compassion Joined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694654) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> Many thanks are due to Carmarthen, who is a lovely writer and moreover provides blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> This podfic is available individually and as a compilation with the first and third stories in the series.

Title: Courage and Compassion Joined  
Series: What Shall We Learn From Our Mothers, part 2  
Length: 4:06  
File Size/Type: 3.9 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/eo6adxp8tcoapzi/Courage_and_Compassion_Joined.mp3)

[Full series compilation (13:55 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8b3dy6sxivsfdng/What_Shall_We_Learn_From_Our_Mothers_series.mp3)


End file.
